27 squared
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: 2727 A birthday FF for TsubasaCCS - Sure he saw his brother naked a lot, and sure he's seen his brother half naked too, but that wasn't the point here. He wasn't supposed to be seeing his younger twin brother like this.
1. Forbidden

Title: 27²

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, Dame27HDW27 ie. Tsuna x Tsunayoshi, OOC, smut

Note: Count down to birthday ficc for TsubasaCCS. Please enjoy this ficc to the EXTREME! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

xxx

_It was a dream right? No, he knew it was a dream; there was no way that it could not be a dream. _

_Sure he saw his brother naked a lot, and sure he's seen his brother half naked too, but that wasn't the point here. He wasn't supposed to be seeing his younger twin brother like this._

_Same amber eyes that were hazy though clear enough to see the playful fire dancing inside, moist silky hair that stuck to the flushed skin, lips parted ever so slightly, a rosy pink giving it a soft feel, nipples sticking out from the tight singlet, where the black singlet was stuck to the flush skin with the straps hanging sexily off the smooth shoulders, showing the older boy's petite form. Topped with a round smooth and naked ass sticking in the air, knees bent, arms stretched out on his bed._

"_Tsuna" gasped the half naked boy on the bed_

01: Forbidden

Eyes flittering open, Tsuna sat up from his bed. He was sweating. Placing his hands on either side of his cheeks, he could feel the warmth, he was flushing. About to lie back down in his bed again, Tsuna noticed. He felt wet down there and so, quick with his actions, he pulled the cover away, just so he could look. To check if he had really wet himself. And there it was, a damp spot on his bed sheets and his shorts. Flinching, Tsuna touched it, just to make sure he wasn't delusional. But how could he have been, he felt it. Groaning, Tsuna noisily flopped back onto his bed. 'Just' great' he thought to himself, he just had to have a wet dream of his younger brother.

"Tsuna?" A voice came from the other side of the room.

Ears perking up, Tsuna quickly pulled the covers over himself. It was the same voice from his dream, and the way he said it, he could feel himself become more and more aroused as the seconds ticked by. Snippets of his dream dug their way into his thoughts and consequently, he blushed.

"Wh-what is it?" Tsuna managed to ask before his brother managed to get another word out

Somehow, he could just sense his older brother sit up from his bed, rubbing his eyes childishly, and perhaps, the black singlet he was wearing was slipping off of his slim shoulders, like his dream from before, and his nipples sticking out, just asking for Tsuna to touch them. Realising what he was thinking about, Tsuna shook his head as he buried his flushing face under his covers. He really was aroused now. And it was all his wild imagination's fault!

Yawning, Tsunayoshi rubbed his eyes as he sat up from his bed "Are you alright, Tsuna? You were groaning"

Silently cursing at his brother's sensitive hearing, Tsuna managed to laugh out awkwardly "I'm alright, Tsunayoshi, go back to sleep"

Nodding, Tsunayoshi yawned before he got out of his bed, heading to the diagonal corner, where his younger brother was. Gently, he pulled the cover down from Tsuna's face, tucking the blankets in tightly "Good night then"

Blushing, Tsuna nodded "Good night" his brother; even though they shared the same face had a mysterious aura around him, a very endearingly attractive aura that made him flush. And those eyes, though the colour of the eyes are the same, it was the shape, the elder brother had a much more refined eye shape. And that just made him look even more strikingly gorgeous.

xxx

However, as soon as the room fell silent once more, Tsuna found himself unable to sleep, as soon as he closed his eyes snippets of his dream from before clouded his thoughts, forcing Tsuna to silently curse at his wet dream.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tsuna sat up from his warm bed, somehow he had tiredly slept. Groggily getting up form his bed, Tsuna yawned, he still felt so very tired. He looked over to his brother's bed, it wasn't like he was expecting to see his brother pose erotically for him, which certainly was not the reason as to why he looked over.

Noticing that the other was still in bed, Tsuna sighed deeply before he pulled himself together and walked over to his younger brother. Shaking the other, Tsuna complained "Hurry up and wake up, it's not like you to sleep in after me" usually, it'd be his younger brother frantically shaking him, trying to drag the other out of the bed before the both of them end up late to school.

"Tsuna" the younger twin gasped out as he slowly opened his amber eyes, using his hand to push his older brother's hand away.

Freezing, Tsuna stopped shaking his brother and instead stared at his younger brother. Somehow, Tsunayoshi's tone just turned him on, and he never knew that staring into those amber eyes were that dangerous, yet so stunningly luring. Leaning in closer, Tsuna wanted to touch those lips that had whispered out his name in such a soft tone.

"Tsuna?" mumbled Tsunayoshi as he blinked, rubbing his eyes "It's too early to be up"

Realising the close proximity they were at, Tsuna's eyes widened as he stepped back, waving his hand around before he tried to explain, instead a jumble of words came out of his mouth. Groaning, Tsuna rubbed his head as Tsunayoshi looked at the older twin with a confused face.

Tsunayoshi looked at his digital clock "There's still another three and a half hours before school starts" and he yawned "go back to sleep"

Somehow rather annoyed at the other's words, Tsuna pinched his brother's cheeks lightly "I can wake up whenever I want" scoffed Tsuna implying that Tsunayoshi must also wake up when he was awake.

Grunting, Tsunayoshi pulled the covers over his head.

Being ignored to blatantly, Tsuna huffed before he strolled back to his corner of the room, flopping down on his bed, silently fuming.

And then it struck him. He thought his brother was amazingly striking. Tsuna gulped, he hadn't given it much thought when he first pictured his brother gasping out his name, half naked in that wet dream of his, but, now that he thought about it more…it was wrong.

Suddenly, his bed felt so very cold. And then his thoughts took another turn as he thought of a way to relieve himself from this torture. And he could only think of one. However he knew, even though it was the best possible answer he could think of at that moment, suicide was not the answer.

xxx

Feeling arms shaking him, Tsuna rolled over, he wanted to sleep a little more.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi cried as he repeatedly shook his brother "Come on! Get up! We're going to be late again!"

Groaning, Tsuna mumbled "let me sleep some more, I'm tired"

"Ahh!" complained Tsunayoshi as he climbed on top of the bed, forcefully pinching his brother's cheeks "Come on, get up! Tsuna!"

Eyes snapping open, Tsuna smiled softly before his arms reached up, grabbing the head above his before he lifted himself up, gently placing his lips over his brother's lips. Tsunayoshi could feel his brother's velvety soft tongue run along his lips, and the hands that were holding onto his neck tightly.

Smiling happily, Tsuna flopped back down again, once more rolling away from the other, licking his lips.

Touching his lips, Tsunayoshi blushed before he twitched a little and instead settled with kicking his brother awake.

Holding his head that had hit the headboard of the bed, Tsuna yawned "What time is it, Tsunayoshi?"

His hands were in fists. He was flustered, his cheeks burning bright "We're going to be late Tsuna!"

Smiling sheepishly, Tsuna chuckled a little "It's not my fault" not even bothering to make up an excuse as he awkwardly scratched his head.

More infuriated than ever, Tsunayoshi grabbed his older brother by the arm and pulled him out of the bed room, dragging him down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Oh wait!" Tsuna cringed as he tried to refrain his younger brother from dragging him "I haven't changed and I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

"Well hurry up!" retorted Tsunayoshi as he let his brother go.

Nana stood at the bottom of the stairs watching worriedly, though her smile said otherwise, whereas Iemitsu was busy snacking on breakfast. It was quite the ordinary day.

xxx

"Hey Tsunayoshi" grumbled Tsuna as he munched on his French toast as the two of them ran to school.

Tsunayoshi tilted his head back a little to look at his older brother that was not as athletic as he was "What's up, Tsuna? Can't run anymore?"

Twitching a little, Tsuna pushed his younger brother playfully "I'm not THAT useless!" he complained. However he realised that he really should get to school in time before he started asking his younger brother stuff that he really could wait for later.

Arriving at Namimori High, Tsuna hastily fixed his tie before following Tsunayoshi and entering the classroom, just in time as his homeroom teacher came in behind him.

Taking their seats, Tsuna made himself comfortable as he zoned out. Not listening to the teacher. When he felt pieces of paper hitting him, Tsuna looked to see where it was coming from. And form Tsunayoshi it was.

"Shhhhh!" hushed Tsuna quietly as he placed a finger over his lips. He really did not want to get caught by the teacher for not listening, not that if he listened it would help him with his studies.

Huffing, Tsunayoshi crossed his arms and turned away from his brother, a sour look on his face, he really wanted to know what his brother had wanted to ask. He was curious. However the look the teacher sent his way wiped the sour look off of his face as Tsunayoshi smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"Go stand outside!" demanded the teacher as he placed the chalk back on the ledge of the black board "Both of you!" he seethed as neither Tsuna nor Tsunayoshi made a move to move.

And how both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi realised that the teacher were referring to them, it was quite obvious when every other pair of eye was on you. Really, it was.

"So what is it that you wanted to say before, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked as he placed the buckets of water he was holding on the floor. Not bothering to hold them.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at his younger brother "Oh, that can wait till later" he grinned before he kicked his brother lightly on the shin "don't be lazy and carry your buckets! I won't help you if the teacher catches you without them!"

xxx

It was silent as the two walked home.

It was silent at the dinner table. It was just the two of them. The parents were dining out that night. Maybe that was why it was so silent.

"Is everything alright, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna asked worriedly as the two of them washed the dishes together.

"Yeah, I suppose" answered Tsunayoshi, not looking at his brother.

Frowning, Tsuna nodded before he averted his focus back to the dishes "Hey" Tsuna started, finding it a good time to ask his brother what had been bothering him for the whole day "have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Placing the last of the dish into the drying rack, Tsunayoshi blushed slightly "I suppose" he answered.

There was a slight pause before Tsuna talked, as if he were contemplating. "What was it like?" Tsuna asked as he followed his younger brother upstairs.

Placing his fingertips over his lips, Tsunayoshi blushed deeper "Soft, I suppose, but it wasn't like I initiated the kiss, really"

"Eh" chuckled Tsuna softly as he stripped his clothes off before hopping into the shower.

Tsunayoshi frowned, obviously realising that his brother had most likely never remembered the kiss from that morning.

"Is there someone you like, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked as he hopped into the shower with his brother.

"Eh?" answered Tsuna, he was going to say Kyoko-chan, but then, wasn't he thinking of his brother in his dreams last night?

"Is there?" pressed Tsunayoshi, just a little more desperate than usual.

Smiling at his younger brother, Tsuna nodded "I like you"

"M-me!?" stammered Tsunayoshi as he looked at his older brother in the eye "Are you serious?"

Blinking innocently, Tsuna nodded "I am serious, why?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tsunayoshi placed both hands on his brother's shoulders. He leaned in and looked deeply into Tsuna's eyes.

"Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna asked, wearily, a little scared now.

"You kissed me this morning, do you remember?" Tsunayoshi spoke, calmly.

Taken aback, Tsuna had an eyebrow up. He didn't remember. Was his brother just trying to test him?

Pulling his hands away from the other Tsunayoshi sighed as he scratched his head "So you don't remember." Disappointment was evident in his voice.

And it was sudden when Tsunayoshi suddenly grabbed his brother on the arm, pulling him a little closer as he took a step closer himself, closing off the proximity and he pressed his lips against the other, closing his eyes as he took one last look at his brother's stunned face, and those widened amber eyes.

Tsunayoshi knew what he was doing was not right, it was forbidden, this kind of incest relationship.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he savoured the touch of his brother's soft lips. He was just dreaming of such softness the night before, and before he knew it, his hands were already holding his younger brother's face, tilting it so that he could gain better access into the warm mouth. He knew it was forbidden, yet he couldn't stop but hold his brother tighter when he felt Tsunayoshi's hands grip tighter against his skin.


	2. Prohibited

Title: 27²

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, Dame27HDW27 ie. Tsuna x Tsunayoshi, OOC, smut

Note: Second last chappie! Ahhh~ a week left till Tsubasa_CCS's birthdayy~ mmm…also there seems to be some confusion, I'll try clear that up here, well, Tsuna is the wimpy Tsuna and Tsunayoshi is the Hyper Dying Will Tsuna, they're twins, in an AU world. Argh…I didn't really like this chapter much….mmm..Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

xxx

_The skin was smooth and damp with sweat. The hair was clinging on desperately. And those amber eyes were unwavering as they stared back at the identical pair of amber eyes beneath him._

"_Tsuna" whispered Tsunayoshi as he gently placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulder, before slowly curling his arm around his older brother's neck. "Tsuna"_

_Breathing softly, Tsuna lowered his head along with his body as he covered Tsunayoshi's lips with his own, their skin melting together under the dimly lit bedroom._

_The soft breeze from the window brought about a tingling sensation as it gently danced across their flushed skin._

_Tsunayoshi's toes curled as he gripped tightly onto his brother's hair. His brother's touches were ethereal on his skin. It was something he has never felt before. _

_Feeling his younger brother shudder from his touches, Tsuna smiled as he looked his brother in the eye, allowing his hands to wander more, leaving behind a ghostly touch as he trailed his fingers across the soft skin. It was so addicting._

02: Prohibited

It has already been a few days since that kiss in the shower. Yet, he realised, his relationship with his younger brother seemed to be on stand-by, it felt like they haven't talked to each other in years. It was rather depressing. And his sexual frustration was accumulating, the dreams he has every night was getting to him more and more, and Tsuna was certain, that whatever moan or groan his younger brother heard from him at night, Tsuna was sure that Tsunayoshi knew that Tsuna was dreaming about him.

And that made him blush.

"Tsuna" a voice whispered.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna looked into the darkness of his room "Hmmm?" he moved to one side of his bed when he felt another weight on his bed "Tsunayoshi? Something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Tsunayoshi scooted under his brother's blankets. "Ah, no, not really" he whispered when he realised his brother couldn't see him shake his head "I just wanted to snuggle in with you a bit"

"Eh?"

"Hm?" Tsunayoshi moved in closer, until he felt his brother's chest, and gently, he placed his arms around his brother, holding tightly "You're very warm, and plus, we haven't had the chance to talk much lately"

"Eh?"

Tsunayoshi looked up at his brother before smiling softly and then moving his head forward and placed his forehead on Tsuna's forehead, his eyes staring deeply into Tsuna's eyes.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tilting his head, Tsunayoshi slowly placed his lips over his brother's soft lips, allowing the skin to press against each other gently.

Tsuna could feel his skin prickle as his hands automatically went to hold the back of his younger brother's head, allowing Tsuna to easily tilt the head in accordance to the kiss that he was deepening. He was addicted. And he could feel his younger brother hold on him tighten.

Moaning, the kiss was broken as Tsuna suddenly noticed that the other could not breathe. And he chuckled lightly.

"You know, we should go to sleep, there is school tomorrow"

Nodding, Tsunayoshi closed his eyes, agreeing with his brother's statement before adding his own "And we don't want to wake our parents up either."

xxx

It had been going on for a little over a month, when Tsunayoshi would sneak into Tsuna's bed every night that it wasn't even sneaking anymore.

The hushed chuckles and the light touching here and there, the playful grins and the endearingly passionate kisses; the two individuals moulded into each other perfectly. And it did not take very long for the two to get naked under the sheets and fulfil their sexual desires.

'It wasn't right' the two repeated to themselves every night, it wasn't right for them to be touching their own brother in ways that adults would, or rather, lovers would.

They were brothers.

That kind of a relationship is not recognised, it's prohibited.

Tsuna knew that, yet it did not stop him from as his wet dreams became reality, as he watched as his younger brother quivered beneath him, breathing harshly.

And Tsunayoshi knew, that the relationship between him and his older brother was not quite right. And he knew it was not allowed, yet he could not stop but claw on his brother's back, moaning as he shuddered when Tsuna gently pushed his erection into him. He was addicted.

xxx

It was on that rainy day after school, a month or so later that the twins with identical amber eyes, one slightly more reserved than the other, which they found themselves once more, standing in an empty house.

And of course, being the teenagers that they are, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi took full advantage of their empty house.

"Hey, what if our parents come home to find us like this?" Tsuna asked his younger brother

Tsunayoshi's eyes were half open when he answered "Ah, true, but we can't stop now, right?"

And it was like they had just cursed themselves. Or perhaps they already knew with the pouring rain outside that their parents would not be gone for long.

And so it was, in many ways, expected that Nana and Iemitsu would walk in to the house and find their sons doing rather naughty things to each other.

The atmosphere was tense. Eyes were wide open and only the sound of the pouring rain was heard against the deep breathing of the four individuals in the room, in which two were naked.

Closing her eyes, Nana rubbed them before opening them, frowning she walked out of the room, only to walk back in a few seconds later, just to see if her eyes were tricking her. And it was not surprising as the mother of the twins fell to her knees sobbing. She didn't need an explanation.

Infuriated, Iemitsu shot the two a quick glare before he wrapped his arms around his wife.

'Their relationship is accepted' Tsunayoshi thought as he gently got off his older brother, ignoring the white liquid that was running down his thighs.

Awkwardness surrounded Tsuna; he didn't know what to do. It was just all so sudden, one minute he and his brother were talking about the possibility of their parents barging in, and before he knew it, they really had.

"Tsuna" Iemitsu's deep voice rang through the small room.

Looking up at his father, Tsuna suddenly felt very inferior "Y-yes?"

Placing a hand on his forehead, Iemitsu allowed his hand to drop and cover his eyes for a while before he sighed, loudly, removing his hand away from his eyes, looking at both of his sons "You're the oldest, Tsuna"

"Only by a minute or two" whispered Tsunayoshi.

Iemitsu glared at his younger son "Be quiet, I'll deal with you later" and shifted his focus back on his older son who suddenly seemed to be quivering in fear? "You're the oldest Tsuna! You should be fully aware that you are not to be persuading your younger brother into doing these activities with you! Even if it means you have to stay away from him!"

Tsuna did not say anything, only listening to his father scold him. He didn't want to hear it, and it was evident in the gloom that was reflected in his eyes. His mother's sobs weren't helping either, he didn't really understand why she was crying, and seriously, she didn't know why his father was so infuriated.

"That's not true, father" Tsunayoshi spoke, his voice confident. He grasped his brother's hand reassuringly "We're twins. Tsuna is only a minute older, so you can't just suddenly decide that I am much more inferior to Tsuna and that I could be persuaded just because he's older. Because that's not true."

"I'm not letting you off the hook either, Tsunayoshi" growled Iemitsu who felt like he was lecturing little kids who secretly stole chocolate from the pantry.

"You don't understand!" complained Tsunayoshi

Iemitsu's eyes flared as he suddenly decided "I'm going to disown my eldest son, and there will be no comments from the both of you"

Nana's sobs became louder. She truly loved both of her sons, no matter what they had done. And so did Iemitsu.

Eyebrows scrunching up together, he could feel as Tsuna's body tense as their father's words hit both of them hard. "No father, disown me instead" Tsunayoshi spoke as he held his brother's hand tightly.

Tsunayoshi did not miss as his brother's head looked up instantaneously, eyes wide at the words his younger brother was spewing out.

And those words were only fuel to Iemitsu's burning anger.

It was almost expected as Iemitsu's palm came flying, slapping his son on the face, watching as his son's head dropped, body rocking with the force of the slap, his hand automatically nursing the cheek that was stinging with pain.

"Tsunayoshi!" cried Tsuna as he held his brother's face, tears finally dropping "Father! How could you!?" gasped Tsuna as he looked up to his father that seemed even more superior than before "If you're going to disown me, then slap me, don't hurt Tsunayoshi like that!"

Clouded with anger, Iemitsu gave his eldest son an angry frown before he slapped him as well. He tried to ignore the petite hand that was holding his arm; his wife was much to kind.

"Leave, you're not a resident at this house anymore" roared Iemitsu as he pulled his eldest son from the bed, throwing him across the room, forcing him out of the room.

"Father!" pleaded Tsunayoshi as he too grasped his father's arm like his mother was.

"I will not listen to your excuses!" Iemitsu shook his son off of his arm before he kicked Tsuna's clothes at Tsuna "Take your filthy clothes and disappear!"

Giving one last look at his family, Tsuna slowly put his clothes on before walking out of the room "Bye bye, Tsunayoshi"

Hastily putting his clothes on as well, Tsunayoshi chased after his brother. However the hand grabbing him restricted him from doing so. Turning around, Tsunayoshi looked at his father "Father! Let go!"

Shaking his head, Iemitsu looked at his son with disappointed eyes "If I had known that this would have happened, I would have separated the two of you at birth."

Not liking what his Father was saying, Tsunayoshi forced the hand holding him off of him "I'm going to be wherever Tsuna is" he declared before running off again.

Nana found her emotions in a mess as she once more collapsed onto the floor. All she ever really wanted was a happy family.

xxx

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" cried Tsunayoshi as he chased his brother. And when he got out of the house he spotted his dear brother, on the other side of the road.

And naturally, he'd cross the road, his eyes only on his brother.

And it really was as if heaven was declaring that the two were not supposed to be together, that such a relationship was prohibited.

For Tsuna's widened eyes and the worried expression were what Tsunayoshi saw before he found his body falling, as if it were being sucked into a black hole.

It did not take long before Tsuna's found his conscience again, hurriedly running towards his brother that was lying covered in a fair amount of blood on the bitumen road. He was so worried for his brother that he did not even catch a glimpse of the hit and run car.

On lookers nearby quickly surrounded the two, worried themselves, cell phones were taken out, calling for the ambulance.

"Tsunayoshi? Tsunayoshi!?" cried Tsuna as he shook his brother "Are you still breathing? Answer me! Tsunayoshi! Take me with you if you're not going to stay, don't leave me here! I'll take you away too, so don't leave me! Tsunayoshi!" he didn't care if it was going to be a prohibited relationship. They were going to be together forever.


	3. Taboo

Title: 27²

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, Dame27HDW27 ie. Tsuna x Tsunayoshi, OOC, smut

Note: Last chappie! ^~^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Tsubasa_CCS! Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

_His touches were ethereal on his skin, like there were tiny fairies dancing on his skin bringing a longing sensation that made him moan._

_They were both naked and under the covers, the little light that seeped through the crack of the curtains were enough to highlight the pleasured expression on both their faces. And the soft breeze that ruffled the curtains softly only brought about a sweet melody as Tsunayoshi's face brightened when he found his brother's lips latching on his neck, sucking._

_His brother's fingers were cold against his flushed skin. He liked the tingling sensation. He liked how his older brother would smile at him, his white teeth showing, his amber eyes filled with happiness. He liked it._

_Moulding their bodies together, the twins groaned silently, their sweat mixing together as arms were wrapped around each other, soft whispers of nothing against each other's ears. Yet the joy and the smile it brought upon their faces from such a simple act was priceless._

_His brother's smile that matched perfectly with the eyes gleaming with happiness, it was what he liked most. It was what he treasured most. _

_They belonged together, even if it was a taboo._

03: Taboo

'What was this?' Thought Tsuna as he refused to let go of his brother's hand, he wasn't surprised his parents didn't come rushing out after his screams. But it was his brother's name he was screaming out, so why weren't his parents rushing out with panicking faces? If it were Tsunayoshi that was screaming out his name would his parents come running with worry in their eyes? Probably not.

Holding his brother's limp hand, Tsuna cried silently. He knew it was forbidden, that this incest relationship he shares with his dear brother is a taboo, yet that does not stop him from loving his brother.

And then he thought about it inside the four white walls of the hospital ward, that perhaps if he were never so infatuated with his brother then Tsunayoshi would not be lying, half dead on the bed with white sheets, only living because of the advance technology of this day and age.

It was a terrible feeling as his hand grasped his brother's hand tightly before he slowly let go, his feelings, his guilt eating him alive.

He wouldn't know what to do if his younger brother left him like this. Hell, he'd probably follow him if he really left.

But the weight of the guilt, the regret was getting to him. Why could he not move when he clearly saw the car coming? He could of prevented the accident from happening. Right? Why was it only his voice that was ringing down the street? And yet it did not reach. If only he had ran towards his brother, stretching out his arm, his hand, then maybe he could have reached his brother.

What good is a worried expression and a voice that could not reach?

It was like he had just betrayed his brother in the worse possible way. Standing, rooted to the spot, watching with a worried face as the car came racing down the street. A voice that could not even come out to warn his brother.

He wasn't just a failure as an elder brother, but also a failure to be someone who could love Tsunayoshi.

xxx

A few days have passed since Tsuna was disowned and Tsunayoshi got into the road accident.

Iemitsu and Nana visited once, their faces worried, pained with anxiousness. And with trembling hands they held both of their son's faces before silent tears rolled down their faces. It was obvious that the two loved their sons from the bottom of their heart. It was clear. And Tsuna understood that.

However, Tsuna also understood that their parents could never forgive him and Tsunayoshi as well. A relationship not accepted by society is taboo, just like how murdering someone is a taboo, loving your own brother is a taboo.

Even so, Nana and Iemitsu understood clearly just how deep love is, and how it can drive one crazy. And they knew that like lovebirds, one will die without the other.

And so it was only expected as Nana and Iemitsu gave the unconscious younger son one last hug before they softly disowned him as well. For even though the relationship between brothers is a taboo, and punishable, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were still their beloved sons in which they spent many years raising, spilling blood and tears, their treasured blood and bone, so it was only natural for them not to be able to watch the two suffer.

No matter how infuriated they were, no matter how disgusted, Nana and Iemitsu loved their son. And they left the hospital quietly, leaving behind their son's belongings in giant suitcases.

xxx

A few hours after Nana and Iemitsu's visit, Tsunayoshi woke up, scratching his head that had bumped, wincing at the pain in his limbs, frowning at the bandages that was wrapped tightly around him.

"Tsuna" murmured the younger brother as he slowly sat up, ignoring the pain that was rushing up his spine.

"Tsunayoshi" whispered Tsuna as he held his brother's hands once more "You just grazed your limbs and received quite the bump in your head. The doctor says you'll be as good as new soon" and he gave his younger brother a soft smile.

Returning the smile, Tsunayoshi kept staring at his brother "I thought I was going to a world without you, Tsuna" and he looked down a little before he talked in a much smaller voice "It was a painful dream. I never knew I could experience such pain." If Tsunayoshi hadn't looked up, he wouldn't have been able to see the trail of tears that were staining his brother's cheeks.

"It's okay, I would follow you wherever you go" Tsuna whispered. His hand grasping his brother's hand tightly

"And I too" replied Tsunayoshi as he slowly took a hand away from Tsuna's grasp, placing it on his brother's cheek, wiping the tears away "Everything is going to be okay, as long as we are together"

Nodding, Tsuna dropped his head a little before he apologised "I'm sorry, I don't know why I didn't run towards you at that time…"

Slightly frowning, Tsunayoshi's eyes smiled as his aching limbs pulled his elder brother into a hug "And I should be sorry for scaring you like that, being so careless."

Returning the hug, Tsuna placed a kiss on Tsunayoshi's forehead "So you're not sorry?"

Shrugging a little, Tsunayoshi closed his eyes as he placed himself back onto the bed, lying, his face facing the white ceiling "All I could think about was you. That's all"

And somehow, Tsuna understood, for all he could think about was his brother as well.

It was a silent night. A night in where Tsuna had to forgive himself, for he could not let go of his brother that loved him just as much and a brother that shared the same pain.

xxx

The wind rustled the leaves on the trees gently as it did with the locks of chestnut brown hair of the twins, walking side by side, hand in hand. A smile gracing their faces. It was going to be a fine day.

Pulling their suitcases along, they walked down the familiar streets, the familiar houses, the trees that rustled with the wind, as if they were greeting the brothers. The petals of flowers blooming, smiling, welcoming the brothers, it was indeed a fine day.

Walking up the familiar steps, Tsuna held his brother's hand tightly, giving the other a reassuring smile before he gathered his courage and pressed the doorbell.

It didn't take long before the door opened.

There was a slight pause before the man spoke "How may I help you?"

Tsunayoshi looked up, his face rather shy, yet his eyes still the same, sharp and unwavering. They were going to move on together, even if it was a taboo.

"I hear you've got a room to spare" Tsuna started, his voice nervous as he looked at the man before him with determined eyes that were afraid "Could you rent us that room?" Tsuna did winced at the small rise of the eyebrow on the man's face "Please?" he added as an afterthought.

Frowning the man stroked his chin before he called out into the house "Nana! There are two brats here that want to rent our spare room!"

Footsteps could be heard as the woman named Nana came rushing out, immediately throwing her arms around Tsuna and Tsunayoshi as she squeezed the air out of them.

"Of course! Of course!" cried Nana, smiling happily.

Sighing, the man; Iemitsu pulled his wife and the two brats into the house. It was going to be just like before. Taboo or not.

end.


End file.
